Nuestro Séptimo Año
by EvaCullenWilliams
Summary: Harry a vencido. Los tres amigos necesitan reintegrarse a Hogwarts y las puertas siguen abiertas, problemas, desilusiones amorosas y muchas otras cosas pueden pasar en el último año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Ginny&Harry Ron


-Harry, ¿puedes venir un momento?.-le dijo coquetamente una chica Pelirroja, de ojos castaños aun morocho de un metro ochenta, de ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la rente.

El muchacho le miro confundido, estaba aterrado de salir de su habitación. No lo podía creer. Estaban en Hogwarts y dos días antes Harry había derrotado al mago mas temido de todos los tiempos, aquel que hacia temblar hasta al mago más viejo, el que hacia que los bebes lloraran a la pura mención del nombre, el que había sido la mayor pesadilla del mundo mágico...

-Ginny, lo siento.-se apresuro a disculpar. Las ideas cruzaban por su mente rápidamente y no muy bien puestas en su lugar, no sabia donde tenia la cabeza y no hacia más que disculparse con cualquier persona que encontrara, con un cuadro o con cualquier otra cosa, había algo dentro de él que le hacia sentir una gran culpa, aunque no supiera con quien disculparse.

-¿Sentir que?.-la voz de Ginny se escucho suave y tierna, esta acaricio el rostro del morocho, sonrió y le siguió acariciando el rostro.

-Que...dejarte un año completo sin noticias mías...Sin querer te fui alejando de mi...Ginny me debes odiar...-Harry puso las manos en sus ojos, aterrado. Aquello era lo que lo consumía, dos noches sin poder pegar un ojo, más bien, una noche. Cuando calló en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había visto. Sin duda, algo que tener que contarle a sus hijos.

-Harry ¿como puedes pensar eso?.-Ginny dejó de acariciar su rostro y una pequeña arruga se empezó a formar en su entrecejo.

-Es que...todo es mi culpa y no quiero que nadie sufra, todo es mi culpa.-repitió y se quito las manos de los ojos, que parecían tristes, grandes y brillantes, mostrándole una gran suplica-, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, tu hermano... Ninguno debería haber muerto, más bien… Yo debería estar muerto, prefiero morir yo a que verte sufrir, a ver sufrir a todo el castillo… No puedo pensar en cuanto dolor deben estar pasando, cada muerto, deja una familia muerta…

Siguió parloteando, mirando al infinito. Ginny se contuvo el suspiro y levanto la ceja, cuando contó tres minutos y medio y, ente su sorpresa, Harry no cerraba su bocaza, le paró.

-¡BASTA HARRY!, No, yo no quiero hablar sobre eso, eso lo hubiéramos hablado frente a Hermione y Ron.

Harry de repente cayo en la cuenta de que la muchacha pelirroja coqueta, la que había sido su novia por los meses más felices de su vida que el pudiera recordar era Ginny, su definición era de bella, amable, entusiasta... Ginny.

-Lo lamento, estoy un poco...¿estresado?

Mostró una sonrisa ladina, no sabia que decir, pero sabia que su novia le entendería.

-Tu y tus benditos sentimientos.-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo que todos sus cabellos se movieran en sincronización con su cuello y cabeza. Le mostró a Harry una sonrisa bondadosa-...por eso me gustas tanto Harry, eres una persona maravillosa que desea el bien de todos.

Harry levantó las cejas, y contuvo una sonrisa.

-Eres maravillosa, Ginny-dijo sin poder contenerse-, Maravillosa, hermosa, preciosa, amorosa...maravillosa.-La chica, sonriente, le puso la mano en la boca.

-Pues..

Poco a poco Harry y Ginny se juntaron y se besaron.

Vale, no fue un beso infantil, de esos que se dan los pequeños de cinco años en el jardín de menores, era un beso de los serios, de los propios de una película para mayores, de los que se dan los que se aman por encima de todo…

-No te lo haré tan fácil.-le susurró entre los labios, a tiempo que Harry la aprisionaba por la cintura, quería sentirla cerca, saber que era real… Momento, ¿Qué había dicho Ginny?

-¿Que cosa?.-pregunto él confundido, a tiempo que le respondía el beso, Ginny sonrió. Puestos que Ginny estaba sentada en el regazo de Harry, esta lles dio vuelta a ambos. Quedando el morocho por sobre la pelirroja.

-Que después de un año me hallas dejado sin noticias tuyas...-Dijo con una sonrisa, separando sus labios de los de Harry. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada, acalorados y sonrojados ambos estaban tendidos en la cómoda cama de la torre Gryffindor.

-Pero si ya te pedí perdón...-dijo desesperado Harry, a tiempo que buscaba los labios de la muchacha, esta se corrió.

-Pues...No es suficiente, has algo que me maraville, algo sin precedentes y tal vez... evalué la posibilidad de volver... Te quiero.-Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación, meneando las caderas de un modo que ella sabia que Harry notaria.

Cuando sintió que bajaba las escalas, se tomo un mechón de cabello y se tiro hacia atrás en la cama.

Bufó.

-¿En que lío estoy metido ahora?

_En uno muy grande_, le respondió una vocecilla en su cabeza.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ginny no tenia la mínima idea de que estaba haciendo, ¿En que había estado pensando? Quería que Harry se las jugara por ella, que le demostrara que su amor por ella pasaba todos los limites.

_¿Y si no quiere?_, se preguntaba con terror, ¿_Y si se canso de luchar? Deben de haber muchas zorras que quieran correr detrás de Harry, sobretodo después de lo que hizo en estos últimos meses… Aunque me dice que me ama… Pero no puedo creer todo lo que me dice ya que, … _La mente de la muchacha era un lugar poco indicado para estar.

Había suspirado y mirado por su ventana, si las cosas debían resolverse por si sola, seria con el tiempo.

Aquella tarde Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione volvieron a la madriguera.

El evidente estado de tristeza reinante en la casa era notable y calcable. Nadie parecía estar feliz del todo, aunque si aliviados.

La Señora Weasley había sorprendido al mismo Harry, mostrándose la más dura de todas, al menos Harry no le había visto derramar ni una sola lagrima.

Harry, casi temiendo por las miradas tristes y melancólicas por parte de la mayoría de los Weasleys, había creado una excusa de ''Debo ir al baño''

Ya en el baño, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se miro en el espejo. Muchas cosas vagabundeaban por su mente, cosas buenas, cosas que debía resolver, cosas que quizá aún no era tiempo ni siquiera de pensar…

Se lavó la cara variadas veces, para ver si eso mejoraba su aspecto, necesitaba una afeitada y un buen corte de pelo. Abrió los ojos ante su reflejo, ahora podría seguir con su vida, pero, ¿Qué hacer? Había luchado por tantos meses que no se dio el tiempo de ver más adelante, dentro de él, muy dentro de él, algo siempre le había dicho que no llegaría a nada, era como que un pajarillo luchara contra una banda de cincuenta halcones, halcones que le llevaban ventajas en todos los aspectos.

Contra todo pronostico, aquellos halcones habían sido destruidos por un pajarillo que apenas empezaba a vivir.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Se sobresalto cuando, al salir del baño, se encontró a Hermione, la castaña había perdido unos kilos durante sus meses de escapatoria y el cabello le había crecido considerablemente, ahora con calma era capaz de encontrar todos aquellos detalles… Hasta que se fijo en la expresión cejuda de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa entre tu y Ginny?

La pregunta descoloco a Harry, no se imaginaba que su amiga le preguntaría por eso, luego, una chispa se prendió en su cerebro.

-Hermione ayúdame por favor.-dijo a tiempo que la arrastraba hasta la habitación de Ron, la tomo bruscamente del brazo y prácticamente la obligo a quedarse dentro, cerró la puerta y ella le dirigió una mirada asesina

.-¿que pasa?.-Hermione se acaricio repetidamente el brazo, donde le habían quedado las marcas de la mano de Harry.

-Lo lamento.-murmuro al ver lo que le había hecho.

-Que va, me acostumbré en los últimos meses a tus idiotadas, ¿Qué decías?

-Igual, lo lamento, pero...Pues hoy en la mañana cuando Ron y tú desaparecieron misteriosamente…

-Solo cállate.-le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no te extrañamos.

-Como va tu historia y por la cara de enamorado que pones, se te nota que no me extrañaste, pero cuéntame… ¿Qué paso?

-Ginny me pidió que me las jugase por ella… Que le diera a entender que sentía una preferencia especial hacia ella que a cualquier otra persona.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Yo… Pues no me dio tiempo para responder, estaba muy concentrado en otra cosa en ese momento.

-¿Su trasero, su cuerpo o sus labios?

-Todas las anteriores.-dijo mirando al piso Harry, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con ambas cejas de la castaña levantas-, ¿Qué? Soy hombre… Tengo mis necesidades… Además, estuve mucho tiempo fuera del juego.

-Deja de habla así, que me arrepiento de haber tenido tan buena idea.

-¿Idea? ¿Me has dicho idea?

-No, hablaba con el tapete, claro que te decía a ti, idiota.

-Gracias.-contesto con sarcasmo-, ¿Al menos, es una buena idea?

-¿cuando Hermione Granger ha tenido malas ideas?


End file.
